Give me a Reason
by booboobegone
Summary: Klaroline! Read and review yo!


There she was, right up in his face again, berating him again. Madder than a stung horse and uncaring how very close she was to him while she did it.

But then, he always managed to piss her off just that much that she forgot everything but the knowing glitter in his eyes when they spoke.

She was really good at forgetting, right up until he snatched her into his arms and sunk those double sets of fangs into her vein on her loud gasp.

(She could feel every inch of him pressed against her and she really liked it if she had to be completely honest.)

She could feel how /hard/ he was while he both took from her and gave her something, some part of himself, his heart maybe.

Power too, though he probably didn't know it.

Yet.

But he would.

She made it look like she was pushing him away but the tented curl of her fingers into his so soft henley was a bid for him to be closer still, in her more.

His smile against her skin the seconds before he pulled away were a good answer.

Because blood sharing was kind of personal, and he'd never had hers before now.

Black claimed her eyes and when she came to, Tyler was cradling her and she could feel the fever of Klaus's venom burning her whole, she whimpered, he smiled again.

Tyler, well, Tyler looked like he could care less and that pissed her off.

Stupid revenge fantasy bullshit.

She made a good show of it, though she really was panicking because she didn't want to die but she felt like if Klaus really was trying to teach Tyler another hard lesson, she wasn't the one he should have chosen to illustrate it with. Tyler didn't put her first. Tyler /never/ put her first, and if she knew anything at all, it was because he'd cheated on her with that wolf slut Hayley when he'd gone to the appelachians. She smelled it on him, on her, and she knew Klaus did too because he was like a billion and part wolf.

But he never rubbed it in, hell, he only ever made sure she was ok, never pitying her, just simply there. Like a hybrid rock.

And she remembered how hard he was when he drank from her, the aroused sounds he made while he fed and the way he touched her.

It might have been the fever but it was also probably him too and as they all shouted and she begged, he smiled; knowing and a little evil. He let his eyes linger on her seeping wound and then said to Tyler:

"I will heal her, if she offers herself to me."

Dead silence filed the room at this proclamation and she gasped and Tyler growled and all the while Klaus smirked. Desire pooled and she had to remain still while her inner walls clenched at the thought. Tyler said no.

She closed her eyes and murmured, "You're disgusting."

And Klaus nailed it home:

"While you watch Tylah, because that is the price of her life. You will watch me fuck her, claim her, because you /offered/ me anything to save her, said you would do anything, and she is what I want."

His eyes glittered and he looked over at her.

"You want to live, Caroline, and this is the only way."

She wanted to argue that she had rights and wasn't a thing to be bartered with, but she also understood that there was something ritualistic about this act for Klaus, there was something he was keeping very close to his chest and she, she was more than just his tool, though she was that too.

She was also his salvation.

"I'll do it."

Tyler shouted at her, called her names, made a big angry scene, but there was relief in his face, or she was imagining it.

She knew.

He felt bad about Hayley, but that still hadn't stopped him, it still meant that she was never going to be first with him.

It was heartbreaking.

But that was probably the fever too.

"Bring her here mate, as she's agreed to this." Klaus's voice is rough with a dark need that fairly burns her in it's intensity and Tyler snarled, but still lifted her and then deposited her in the room with Klaus. He came to her and pulled her head to the side, avid eyes on her wound.

"That looks bad love..."

He laved it with his rough tongue and she wailed out. Tyler made a step and Klaus lifted his head to admonish insolently;

"Tsk tsk Tylah, you no longer have any say, be silent, and watch how a true alpha claims his bitch."

She was too far along to do much but whimper as he tore her top off, bra too, scraping his hands over her breasts and holding her up. He grinned, that devil will play grin and bared his throat to her, whispering, "Go on, I want you sober when I have you this first time Caroline, I want you to know whom it is you're fucking, whom it is that will own your body while your "boyfriend" watches..."

Her jeans go and she reared forward, sinking her fangs into his skin, swallowing so fast because she could feel herself going, could feel that she didn't have much time.

His fingers find her and she gasps against his skin and Tyler growls quietly, cursing Klaus who continues touching her, turning her on, ignoring his creation as if Tyler isn't even there. She forgets Tyler too when his fingers stab into her wet centre and she rips her mouth away to cry out, mostly to hide the shame she feels for Klaus finding her so wet already.

He whispers into her ear that he always knew she wanted him, low enough that Tyler doesn't hear him, and that now he was going to show her how very much he wanted her, loved her. She can feel him at the front of his jeans and then she can feel him and oh god he's huge.

She lowers her eyes and looks, then glances at Tyler who is standing as still as Klaus ordered; the compulsion forcing him to watch as Klaus forces her to turn, and then grip the back of the couch as he sidles up to snug himself against her butt.

He is fast but gentle as he glides home and she throws her head back, unable to equate the sheer size of the man filling her, not from this unfamiliar angle.

She can't help the moan she lets out when he bottoms out inside her, the whimper as he gives her no time to adjust, and the full out sob as he begins to move within her tight cavity.

He is definitely more skilled than Tyler, a thousand years making him able to read her body like a favoured book, and his sounds, like she is the finest wine, like she was what he waited all this time to sample, and she gasps out a strangled "yes" as he speeds, hands winding in her hair and snapping his hips, driving his thicker cock over all of her sweet spots, making her leak arousal and moans in equal measure as he really gets going, really begins to fuck her though it seems like he's also making love to her, in front of Tyler, making love to her because he needs to, and claiming her too.

And she really shouldn't like it.

Screw that.

Love it.

She loves it.

She loves how he's finally making her his, finally standing up for her, finally making Tyler realise she is more than a vacant control freak with nothing in her pretty head.

And it's "Klaus" she screams as she comes, watching Tyler die a little as she does, watching her old life die, and she's strangely ok with that, strangely ok with the way Klaus holds her face down, growling out as he stiffens behind her, hips machine-gunning against the backs of her thighs so fucking fast she comes again, then again in utter wonder and surprise and he goes with her, howling out as he spills inside her, filling her for what seems like forever.

She doesn't mind.

She arches back and murmurs out a pleased sound and then fear as Klaus reaches out to grasp Tyler, compelling him to run, to run, to remember what he saw and to whom she truly belonged now.

Tyler nods, nods and bolts, a sick look of horror on his face.

She finds she's too blissed out to care.

She watches Klaus zip himself back into his jeans and he comes to her, bringing her close, growling low and setting his teeth to her neck in possession.

In all her naked glory she shoves him off, hands on her hips.

"For your information, I'm not a bitch, Klaus."

He looks floored for a second and then he laughs in dark amusement.

"And what would be a better appellation for one so glorious as you, sweetheart?"

She thinks for a second, walking towards him with supple grace, his come running down her legs.

"I'm /your/ bitch."

His laugh is loud and shocked and delighted and lasts a long time.

Fin


End file.
